warriorcatsuntoldtalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Part Three
This part of the walkthrough will explain how to become a rogue and create an effective rogue camp. How to become a rogue When creating a cat from the main menu, the 'rogue' option can be found underneath the Clan images (with Skip Tutorial checked off in the main menu). Your cat can also achieve rogue status through starting as a Clan cat and by losing all reputation. Once your cat is a warrior, your cat can easily stock up on prey and start hunting for a good spot to put your cat's camp. When done, rid your cat of their reputation (through buying tons of herbs or by eating a bunch of prey to incur the penalty) or make a new cat from the bonus shop. Making your camp Rogues will start out at Fourtrees by default. At Fourtrees, battles will not take place, and therefore is a safe spot to run to when someone tries to attack your cat, or if your cat wishes to hunt undisturbed. Trainer Tune can be found here, as well as an abundance of prey that can be caught. It is not, however, a candidate for a camp spot, due to the Gathering being implemented in v15. It is suggested to camp somewhere that has easy access to a water source, is away from popular battle spots, and has reliable hunting spots nearby. Having a tree in your cat's camp can be very useful, as well, as it allows easy access to moss. It may be useful to put your cat's camp near FourTrees, for hunting, training, and easy defending against enemy cats. Once your cat has decided on where to place their den, do so. A note of warning, though; if you remove your cat's nest with rogues on the tile, the rogues will disappear and will not return. Afterwards, your cat must make some camp walls. To do so, collect brambles. Brambles, when stacked three times in one inventory slot, will turn into one Thicket, which is usable for creating the camp wall. Try to limit your cat's camp entrances to one or two, with 'guards' posted at each end to keep enemies out. Additionally, make sure all thickets are close enough together that your cat (and enemy cats) cannot walk through. The next step in the process is to collect moss. Your cat can obtain moss by scratching trees repeatedly. Beds of moss and brambles The next step after that is to start creating dens. Using thickets to separate them, your cat can place moss dens in each section. In older versions, your cat will need to use brambles instead. Place prey atop them, and every morning after resting, there will be a chance that a rogue will spawn. Your cat is now half-way done! Fresh-kill Pile The very next step is to create a fresh-kill pile. (This can also be done ''before ''you do the step above.) Decide where your cat will be placing the prey and keep it guarded, as enemy cats will easily walk over the prey and cause it to disappear. Your cat can also use a mossy nest and such to attract a prey-guard who will attack all enemy cats. Decorating your camp Decorating your camp can be very fun. Use different objects to represent different dens, such as apples for apprentices, lots of moss or smooth stones for kits and elders, feathers for warriors, shiny things for you and your mate, and so on. You can also make your layout of the camp walls and dens very unique, as there are many combinations to be found! In the picture to the right (--->) you see a very unique setup, and it is placed in a very unique place as well. Notice that here the camp doesn't necessarily have to have lots of items to look good! Attracting Rogues This part can be easy or hard depending on the luck of the draw. To start attracting rogues to your cat's camp, place moss and a piece of prey down,don't forget to make sure the 'bed' is touching a bramble! Every morning, after waking up, there is a chance that a rogue will spawn on one or all of the moss 'beds'. Your cat may rename them, tell them to follow your cat, or chase them off, if their pelt is not to your cat's liking! To achieve a mate, however, your cat must place a Shiny Thing atop the regular moss and prey bed. It's suggested that you save, in case the mate cat is not to your liking, because the cat will be random pelt- and name-wise. They will act just like Clan mates, giving you items, and if you give them enough items, you'll eventually get a kit. This kit will always have the same pelt as your mate. Clan symbol When talking to a rogue in your Clan, there will be an option to change your cat's Clan symbol. The choice is not completely permanent, as your cat can still easily change it afterwards, but it will stay as your Clan's symbol until it is changed again. This can be very helpful for determing which cats are your patrol in a fierce battle, or if you want to name your Clan something paticular, after their symbol. By changing the symbol, it will change all cat's symbols, not just your cat's. Category:Walkthrough Category:Rogue Category:Rogue Life Redirect Category:Rogue Life Category:Tutorial Category:Users Who Use Cat Terminology